1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of an information processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) may inquire an operator when the user is unfamiliar with the operation of the information processing apparatus, for example, in some cases. In such a case, a remote support technique is known in which a screen of an apparatus that a user uses is displayed on a screen of an operator terminal (e.g., a personal computer (PC)) in a sharing manner and the user remotely receives support.
Japanese Patent No. 4660856 discloses a remote control system that performs various types of remote operation and remote monitoring, and various remote lessons using a remote control server and a client terminal that are connected via a communication network.
The conventional remote support technique allows a supporter to execute a job such as printing when the supporter is operating the operation screen of an image forming apparatus of a user through remote operation. When the supporter is executing printing as a result of an operation error, a printing fee may be charged to the user in some cases.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a control method that can prevent the user from being charged for the job even if the supporter has mistakenly executed a job that causes the user to be charged when the supporter is operating the operation screen of the information processing apparatus that the user uses through remote operation.